Jorah Mormont
Jorah Mormont ist eine Figur in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Iain Glen gespielt und tritt gleich in der ersten Folge der Serie zum ersten Mal auf. Jorah Mormont ist der Sohn Jeor Mormonts, dem Lord-Kommandanten der Nachtwache, und das ehemalige Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont. Jorah verlor seinen Rang, nachdem er versuchte, einige Wilderer als Sklaven zu verkaufen, um seine Schulden zu bezahlen. Er floh aus Westeros und lebte zunächst in den freien Städten im Exil. Zunächst als Berater von Daenerys Targaryen und später als Kommandant ihrer Königinnen-Garde wurde er später aus den Landen verbannt. In der Serie Staffel 1 Während Daenerys' und Khal Drogos Hochzeit schenkt er ihr ein Buch, in dem Lieder und Historien aus den Sieben Königslanden niedergeschrieben wurden."Der Winter naht" Später reitet er mit Daenerys und Viserys und berät sie. In Vaes Dothrak will ein Attentäter Daenerys vergiften, aber Jorah durchkreuzt seine Pläne."Gewinn oder stirb" Dafür erhält er den Dank Khal Drogos. Er bleibt bei Daenerys, als Drogo stirbt und sich sein Khalasar auflöst, zusammen mit nur wenigen anderen. Deshalb gehört er zu denen, die sehen, wie Daenerys in das Feuer steigt und es unverbrannt überlebt."Feuer und Blut" Staffel 2 Daenerys und die übrigen Dothraki reiten durch die Rote Wüste. Aufgrund ihrer augenscheinlichen Hoffnungslosigkeit schickt Daenerys drei Reiter aus, um etwas zu finden. Ein Reiter kommt in Stücke gehackt zurück. Jorah ist einer der wenigen, der diesen Kopf sieht."Die Länder der Nacht" Später, als das Khalasar Qarth erreicht hat, muss Daenerys „Die Dreizehn“ zuerst davon überzeugen, sie in die Stadt zu lassen. Jorah steht währenddessen direkt neben ihr."Der Garten der Knochen" Nachdem Daenerys' Drachen gestohlen wurden, sucht er mit vielen anderen nach ihnen. Er folgt ihr zum Rat der Dreizehn und Jorah kann nur den Schatten des Hexenmeisters, welcher alle anderen (ausgenommen Xaro Xhoan Daxos) tötete, und sie ins Haus der Unsterblichen, wo ihre Drachen sein sollen, einlud, töten, um Daenerys zu beschützen."Ein Mann ohne Ehre" Daenerys will ihre Drachen weiterhin suchen, während Jorah lieber nach Astapor fliehen möchte, da nun Xaro die Stadt beherrscht und der Hexenmeister will, dass sie zu ihm kommt. Da sie aber nicht mitkommen und ihre Drachen wiederhaben will, bleibt er treu an ihrer Seite."Der Prinz von Winterfell" Schließlich kommt Daenerys zum Haus der Unsterblichen und Jorah und Kovarro folgen ihr. Daenerys umrundet einmal den Turm, da sie keinen Eingang finden können, während Jorah ihr folgt und Kovarro stehen bleibt. Aber nachdem Jorah Daenerys einmal aus den Augen kam, ist sie verschwunden, da sie in den Turm gezaubert wurde, und Jorah kommt wieder bei Kovarro an."Valar morghulis" Daenerys schafft es, ihre Drachen und sich aus dem Turm zu befreien und tötet den Hexenmeister. Dann kommt sie mit einigen Dothraki und auch Jorah zu Xaro, welcher mit Doreah schlief. Sie stahl ihm den Schlüssel und schaute in den Raum, in dem Xaros Reichtum sein sollte, aber dort ist nichts, weshalb sie Xaro und Doreah dort einsperren lässt. Jorah meint zu Daenerys, dass die Dinge im Anwesen selbst dafür ausreichen sollten, ein Schiff, wenn auch ein kleines, zu kaufen."Valar morghulis" Staffel 3 Jorah begleitet Daenerys weiterhin und ist auf dem Schiff, das sie von Qarth nach Astapor bringt. Außerdem ist er dabei, als Daenerys überlegt, die Unbefleckten zu kaufen - er drängt sie dazu, diese zu kaufen. Später trifft Daenerys ein Mädchen, das einen Ball auf den Boden wirft, aus welchem ein Mantikor, ein giftiger Käfer, entspringt, den ein Fremder mit einem Dolch tötet. Jorah enttarnt diesen Fremden als Ser Barristan Selmy, welcher sich sogleich in Daenerys' Dienste stellt."Valar Dohaeris" Daenerys versucht sich immer noch zu entscheiden, ob sie die Unbefleckten kaufen soll. Barristan meint, dass es ehrlos ist, Westeros mit Sklaven einzunehmen, während Jorah meint, dass die Unbefleckten perfekt wären, da sie so abgerichtet sind, dass sie nur die töten, die sie töten sollen, und anders als Söldner oder normale Männer nicht vergewaltigen oder plündern. Daenerys entschließt sich schließlich, einen ihrer Drachen, Drogon, an Kraznys mo Nakloz, den Besitzer der Unbefleckten, zu verkaufen, damit dieser ihr alle 8000 Unbefleckte gibt. Während Kraznys dem zustimmt, versuchen Jorah und Barristan nun, ihr dies auszureden. Doch Daenerys hört nicht auf sie und weist sie zurecht, dass sie ihrer Anführerin nicht in der Öffentlichkeit widersprechen dürfen."Der Weg der Züchtigung" Als Daenerys vor Yunkai steht, ist Jorah bei ihr. Sie überlegt, die Stadt einzunehmen, um die dortigen Sklaven zu befreien. Er ist in ihrem Zelt, als der yunkische Sklavenhändler Razdal mo Eraz kommt, um ihr Geschenke zu geben. Er verlässt sie allerdings zornig."Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr" Schließlich versuchen sie, die Die Zweitgeborenen auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Doch wird ihnen abweisend begegnet. Doch Daario Naharis bringt sie auf ihre Seite, indem er die anderen Anführer tötet. Schließlich öffnen Jorah, Grauer Wurm und Daario die Tore Yunkais von innen und können so die Unbefleckten hineinlassen, wodurch sie die Stadt einnehmen und die Sklaven befreien. Jorah ist allerdings genervt, weil Daenerys vor allem Daario zuschreibt, dass die Stadt eingenommen wurde. Jorah ist außerdem dabei, als die befreiten Sklaven Daenerys lobpreisen."Mhysa" Staffel 4 Jorah zieht in Daenerys Targaryens Gefolge mit nach Meereen. er bietet sich als Kämpfer für sie im Duell mit dem Champion der Stadt an, wird von ihr aber als zu wichtig abgelehnt, als dass sie sein Leben gefährden will. Gegen die Kreuzigung der überlebenden Meister der Stadt hat er keine Einwände. Die Nachricht vom Tode Joffrey Baratheons trifft in Meereen ein. Ser Barristan befürwortet sofort nach Westeros aufzubrechen und Königsmund im Sturm zu erobern, bevor irgendjemand reagieren könnte. Meereen verfügt über genügend Schiffe. Ser Jorah jedoch rät davon ab, da es ihnen an Unterstützung durch einflussreiche Häuser mangelt. Er glaubt, dass die Häuser sich nur auf Daenerys Seite stellen würden, wenn sie glauben, sie könne siegen, so wie es immer war. Daenerys bittet alle hinaus, behält aber Jorah bei sich. Sie entschuldigt sich indirekt dafür, in Qarth nicht auf ihn gehört zu haben. Sie will in Meereen bleiben, um das Herrschen zu lernen. Eine enormer Vertrauensbeweis gegenüber Ser Jorah. Nachdem Daenaerys Dario den Befehl gab, mit seinen Männern Yunkai zurückzuerobern und die Meister der Stadt ohne Gnade zu töten, gelingt es Jorah Daenerys' Meinung zu ändern und Gnade walten zu lassen. Jorah soll Daario finden und ihm sagen, dass Daenerys es sich anders überlegt hat. Sie ruft ihn jedoch nochmal kurz zurück und trägt ihm auf Dario zu sagen, er (Jorah) habe ihre Meinung geändert. Dies nimmt er genüsslich zur Kenntnis. Barristan Selmy überreicht Jorah ein Dokument, das ihn als Spion für König Robert schwer belastet. Jorah erhält von Barristan die Gelegenheit, dies Daenerys selbst zu sagen. Trotz allem, was Jorah für Daenerys getan hat, und obwohl er nicht mehr für Königsmund spioniert, wird er von ihr verbannt und darf ihr nie mehr vor die Augen treten. Staffel 5 In einem Bordell in Volantis entführt Jorah Tyrion Lannister, der in Begleitung von Varys sich auf den Weg zu Daenerys Targaryen befand. Txrion erkennt schnell, dass sie nicht wieder nach Königsmund mit einem kleinen Segelboot fahren, weshalb schnell die Identität und Absichten von Mormont erkennt. Um die Verbannung der Königin aufzuheben will er nun ihr Tyrion als Mörder von Tywin übergeben Der Hohe Spatz (Episode)Die Söhne der Harpyie (Episode). Auf ihrer Reise begegnen sie einigen Steinmenschen mit einem hohen Stadium der Krankheit der Grauschuppen. Jorah wird von ihnen angesteckt, verschweigt es jedoch. Die beiden werden von dem Piraten und Sklavenhändler Malko gefangen genommen und an Yezzan zo Qaggaz verkauft. Dieser hat Interesse seine Sklaven und Krieger am großen Turnier vor der Königin zu repräsentieren und sie in der Arena kämpfen zu lassen. In einer Vorführung von Yezzans Sklaven merkt Jorah die Anwesenheit von Daenery und offenbart ihr Tyrion als Geschenk. Wieder in Meereen angelangt stellt Daenery Jorah und Tyrion zur Rede. Tyrion, der nun vor der Wahl als neue rechte Hand der König steht, muss über das Urteil von Jorah entscheiden. Daenery lässt Jorah nicht hinrichten, verbannt jedoch ihn abermals, um das Wort als Königin bei der ersten Verbannung zu halten. Mormont, der die fortschreitenden Graustufen an seinem Arm weiterhin erkennt, kehrt zu Yezzan zurück mit der Forderung am großen Tourniere als bester Krieger zu kämpfen. Falls er siegen würde, so würde er für ewig Yezzans Sklave sein Das Geschenk (Episode) Hartheim (Episode). Erscheinen In den Büchern In A Storm of Swords Jorah reist weiter mit Daenerys. Als sie Qarth verlassen, treffen sie auf einen gewissen Belwas den Starken und dessen Knappen Arstan Weißbart. Die beiden geben an, von Magister Illyrio geschickt worden zu sein, um Daenerys mit drei Schiffen nach Pentos zu bringen. Jorah misstraut den beiden, da Arstan seiner Ansicht zu alt für einen Knappen ist und auch zu viel über Daenerys' Vergangenheit weiß. Auf den Schiffen kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem Jorah Daenerys küsst, weil er sie heimlich liebt, was diese schon lange ahnt. Er bringt sie auch dazu nach Astapor zu reisen, um ein Heer aus Unbefleckten zu kaufen. Dies lehnt Arstan wiederum ab, da in Westeros die Sklaverei schon jahrtausendelang abgeschafft ist und niemand zu einem Heer aus Sklaven überlaufen würde. Daenerys kauft jedoch die Unbefleckten und erobert mit einem Trick Astapor. Später gelingt es ihr auch noch das Heer von Yunkai zu besiegen und die große Stadt Meereen einzunehmen. Jorah erkennt dort, dass Arstan Weißbart niemand anderes als Ser Barristan "der Kühne" Selmy ist. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Jorah Mormont ru:Джорах Мормонт pl:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Haus Mormont Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel